Halo
by horseygurl89
Summary: Inuyasha is waiting for Kagome so he can take her back to Fedual Japan, but Kagome has somethings to do before they can leave. So what does she do? Turn on some music of course!


**Halo**

**AN: **Ok I am sure everyone knows this song but in case you have been living under a rock the song is "Halo" by Beyonce

**Disclaimer:** Look, if I owned Inuyasha I would not have to satisfy my cravings for Inu/Kag moments by writing these stories, got it?

Inuyasha once again found himself in modern Japan, sitting in Kagome's room waiting on her to get done with her school work so that way they could go back to his time on the other side of the well to look for the last remaining shards of the Shikon Jewel.

"Damn that wench," he mutters to himself as he shifts positions for what felt like the twentieth time on her bed.

"If that girl doesn't get home soon…" he trails of, trying to sound threatening for his own pride's sake. He knows that he would never just leave Kagome. Besides a pissed of Kagome was one of the few things that he had no trouble admitting to himself he was terrified of.

His ears perk however hearing the sound of running footsteps that are pounding up the long flight of stairs that lead to the Higuarshi family shrine. The next instant the sound of the door slamming open reaches his ears along with Kagome's voice.

"Mamma! I'm home! Sorry I can't chat I gotta go! I'm already late enough as it is!" she shouts over the sound of her shoes flying off and thumping on the floor.

Upstairs, the hanyou smirks; he can picture the scene well. He is sure that Kagome's mother is trying to speak to her daughter but Kagome keeps cutting her off.

"I am sure that Inuyasha is going to be so mad! I told him that I would be back hours ago!" her voice is coming closer; Inuyasha is sure that she is almost to the stairs when her mother finally seems to be able to get a word in edge wise.

"Well I don't care how late you are honey, you promised that you would pick up your room before you left again. It looks like a tornado hit it."

Inuyasha raises a brow glancing around the room. Yeah, he supposed that it was not quite as orderly as it usually was. The bed wasn't made, there were school supplies all over her desk, and clothes littered the floor.

"But Mamma!" Kagome's whine drifts up the stairs, "I really need to go!"

"No butts, young lady, I don't care if you are saving the world from demons and other evil things, in this world my rules still go and I am telling you to go clean your room." Her tone booked no arguments and Inuyasha was privately glad that he was not on the receiving end of that. Though now he could see where Kagome got it from.

"Fine, but it's not my fault if Inuyasha comes here raising hell about why I am not back yet." Kagome says, obviously in a last ditch effort to sway her mom to let her go.

"I am a mother, I can deal with Inuyasha," said her mother, and then her voice gets a mischievous lit to it, "Besides I think I dealt with him quite nicely when he came here about an hour ago looking for you. All you got to do is feed him, honey. He's upstairs waiting for you."

"WHAT! He's already here! Why didn't you say something sooner! AGH!" Kagome shouts, anguished at her mother, before turning and sprinting up the stairs.

Inuyasha blinks as the door slams open and he meets the gaze of an embarrassed Kagome.

"Uh, hi," she starts, not sure what to say, knowing very well that he heard the conversation downstairs.

"Hi." He returns simply.

"Umm, look sorry I was so late getting home…" she begins, stepping further into her room and closing the door behind her. She stops as Inuyasha waves off her apology.

"Keh. Don't worry about it. The important thing is that you are here now. So hurry up and get this place clean. I want to be back in my era before the sun goes down," he says settling back against the wall and stuffing his hands into his wide sleeves.

Kagome stares at him, clearly not expecting this behavior from him, since before he has always been ready to drag her to the well the moment she stepped into the house. She frowns, studying him closely; he seemed way too relaxed about all of this.

"What?" he asks noticing her close examination of him.

"What did my mother feed you?" she asks, though she has a good idea.

He smirks, "Ramen."

Kagome turns her back to him, so that way he can't see the smile that is creeping up her face. Still with her back to him, she mutters, "Figures," before sighing and taking a glance around her room, as if wondering where to start.

"Well first thing first," she exclaims and moves over to her stereo system and popping a CD in, "I need music."

Inuyasha snorts and rolls his eyes at her. She had explained to him once about the box that played music with no instruments and the strange disks that had music on them that the box could read, but it was all a bit beyond him really.

He watches, trying not to act like he is interested as she hits a few buttons, listening to only the beginning of each song before quickly moving on to the next.

"Ah, there it is!" she cries out triumphant and presses the button again causing the song to start over.

"This is my favorite right now." She explains to him, "It's called 'Halo'."

As the music begins playing, Kagome begins to move around her room, straightening her desk and picking up clothes. Inuyasha's eyes follow her every movement and he can't help but listen to the words of the song.

Remember those walls I built?

Well, baby they are tumbling down.

And they didn't even put up a fight

They didn't even make a sound.

Inuyasha wasn't sure when or how Kagome managed to worm her way not only into his life but into his heart. He would be the first to admit that when he met her he was a real jerk to her. He wouldn't talk to her, and if he did it was only to fling insults. All those barriers that he put up from years of being on his own, to protect himself and his heart, suddenly started to fall way and he wasn't even aware of it.

I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now

She had released him from the tree, had given him his life back, had given him a chance to live again. He learned to trust her, to let her in on his thoughts and not only her but others as well. She gave him friends and people to fight for.

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

She was the first person to look at him and not see the demon. She saw the person that he wanted so desperately to be sometimes. She was always there for him. When he was trying to perfect the Tetsusagia, or when he lost the battle with his inner youkai, or when he got injured in a fight, she was always the first one there to support him and comfort him. She seemed to realize that he needed her support even though he rarely ever thanked her properly for it. He was grateful that she seemed to be able to hear what his heart was trying to tell her, since he could never put it into words exactly how much she meant to him. She had saved him that much was for sure. At first, he always thought that by 'saved' he meant saving him from the suspended animation that he had been in for fifty years but as they traveled together and faced uncountable dangers, he realized that she had saved him from himself, from his loneliness.

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

He realized after much prodding by Miroku and Sango that the reason that he got so anxious when she went back to her era was that he wanted, no needed her there next to him. He missed her dreadfully when she was gone. She was everything to him, his whole world. It was for her that he fought so hard, for her that he found the strength to keep going. It always amazed him how with just one look, she could make him feel like he could conquer anything.

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

He often wondered, watching her, if she was some kind of angel sent to him. She seemed almost too good to be true. She was brave and fearless, standing up not only to him but to creatures that had to capacity to rip her apart without a second thought. Her undying faith in him left him breathless. She was a ferocious defender of him too. When they would enter a village and the whispers would start, she would glare at them, until they were forced to turn away, shamed at having been heard. She would then take his hand, and give it a reassuring squeeze and a small smile, reminding him that those people's opinions of him didn't matter. She knew and their friends knew and that was all the mattered.

Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light

It had struck him suddenly one day, watching her walk ahead of him talking to Sango that he wanted her, wanted her more than anything in the world. He had become addicted to her, her presence, her scent, her voice, that even a day apart left him uneasy and more often than not found him on the other side of the well waiting for her. The fact that she alone could save him from the darkness the dwelled in his heart only helped to confirm that she was the meant for him.

I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again

But he had been foolish, he had been afraid to trust his heart to another person again. After what had happened between him and Kikyo, he had been afraid to fall for another. But he had fallen, had fallen hard and fast, and that too scared him. It didn't even feel like last time, where he had been aware of his developing feelings for Kikyo, with Kagome it was just there, like loving her was the most natural thing in the world.

Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
The risk that I'm takin'  
I'm never gonna shut you out

Being around Kagome was like seeing the world through a completely new set of eyes. The way that she viewed things, and people were so foreign to him. That she believed that there was good in everybody, was a concept that he had trouble wrapping his mind around. After years of not trusting others, that he could only trust and depend on himself, to watch her go up and discuss their problems with a stranger was an entirely alien to him. But he learned to trust, to trust her, and started breaking his carefully set rules. Revealing his night of weakness to her and to the rest of the group was a huge step for him. Not even Kikyo who, at the time, knew him better than anyone else, knew about his designated night every month as a mortal. He just couldn't shut Kagome out of his life.

As the song winded down going through its last chorus, Inuyasha snaps himself out of his thoughts when Kagome's face suddenly appears in front of him.

"Inuyasha? You there?" she asks waving a hand in front of his eyes.

"Keh. What do you want wench? I was thinking." He snaps, glaring at her.

She raises an eyebrow at him, but gestures around her, showing him the now spotless room. "I'm done. I thought you wanted to go?"

"About damn time, girl," Inuyasha says, removing himself from her bed, and heading towards the window. "Let's go."

He can feel her eyes on his back and he looks over his shoulder at her.

"Well? You coming or not?" he holds open the window and a hand for her to take.

She gives him a smile and reaches out to take his hand.

Every time that she did that without hesitation made his heart leap in his chest. She would never know how such a simple gesture of trust reaffirmed his dedication to protecting her. As they walk towards the well they are silent and as part of the tradition when they go back to the Feudal Era, they pause at the lip of the well before taking the last step over the edge.

Inuyasha glances over at Kagome and watches as her eyes harden with renewed determination, the grip on her backpack tightens and she stands just a little straighter.

She nods to herself, "Let's do this," her voice full of confidence in him and their abilities as a team.

Inuyasha smiles, 'My angel,' he thinks taking her hand and plunging them both into the well and five hundred years into the past.

**AN:** Please review! Hugs for everyone that does!


End file.
